My U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,400, issued Jan. 15, 1991, is directed to a clean room channel wall system utilizing an extruded framing member as a means for joining panels, including wall panels. Such channel wall system has attained a considerable degree of commercial success and is widely employed
The apparatus of U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,400, however, requires assembly from one side of the wall, usually the back side, the objective being to provide a finished appearance only at the side of the wall, typically the front side, opposed to the assembly side.